Shiny
by Le corbeau noir
Summary: What happens when an owl takes a liking to shiny hair? Light vs. Pigwidgeon. Sequel to Sugar Mice.


A/N: OMG, it's been too long.

I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything since february, but that's school for you. I do plan to continue Quirky Magic, but that will have to wait until I have time to write. Fo now, though, enjoy!

* * *

 **Shiny**

Auror Potter was sat in a park's bench, somewhere in Kanto, Japan.

One must not wonder what he was doing there. His reasons to have left his homeland are his own and not to be shared, as is the motive for his being alone in a park at the other side of the world.

Well, actually, not so alone. There was someone else there, a young man, likely just a few years younger than himself, sat on the bench across from him. He was bent upon a notebook, in which he wrote furiously, barely noticing the world around him. He appeared to be native, although his coloring was unusual, auburn bangs and, even though Harry could not determine its shade exactly, light-colored eyes. He was dressed in a pristine suit, something that should have looked a bit awkward on someone his age.

It fit him perfectly.

Harry turned his eyes from him to glance at his wristwatch. Seven o'clock. At this time, he would normally be trying exotic food at a restaurant in the neighborhood. He was at the park, however, waiting for something.

The auror looked at the man again, who was now sporting a slightly sadistic look, his lips twisted up minutely. Except for that, his face was blank.

Had they been in England, and the other a wizard, Harry would have kept watch over him for some time. For this expression, he had seen it many times on the face of death eaters (the less insane ones, at least) and many Slytherins.

But the man was a muggle, which normally would have caused him to ignore it, for it was not his jurisdiction. Nevertheless, auror Potter watched him. He had nothing else to do, anyway.

The thing he was waiting for arrived not much later. Or was it better to say the one? Doesn't matter. An owl had just arrived. Pigwidgeon. Or, for the friends, Pig.

It was on times like this that he missed Hedwig, when he had to deal with overexcited little things like that demon. What a handful the little pest was.

He sneaked a glance at the man. No, he didn't see the owl arrive. Good.

After a whispered threat to the bird, which consisted of refraining to give it a treat if it did not calm down, he opened the letter. His eyes widened.

Damn it. And here he thought he had finally managed to take a breather from work.

Glaring now at the paper, he finished reading it, and then read it over again. Why in Azkaban did he have to take up a case that, by all means, was in the Japanese Ministry of Magic jurisdiction? He hadn't even heard about that criminal, who the muggles had named Kira, before. Nevertheless, whoever they were, they were obviously using magic to commit their crimes.

Harry stood up, ready to go. Then, he remembered Pig. Crap, where was that damned project of a demon?

His answer came in the form of a shout, from the man he had been observing before. With widened eyes, he watched him ducking the flying missile (read: owl), which seemed determined to get to his hair. Harry internally wondered why.

Sure, the thing was something that seemed to have come out of a L'Oréal advertisement, but Pig had never been interested in hair strands before, had it? Oh, Harry then remembered. Of course. The tiny owl seemed to worship the manes of the Malfoy men. Uhm, he mused, it must be the shiny sheen.

Now the man was running from Pig, trying to defend himself waving hands and the notebook, on an attempt to scare the owl away. Pity that it was trained to avoid spells midflight, like most post owls, and the chances of being hit by its target were minimum.

Deciding that the man had suffered enough, Harry approached and, in likelihood to his Quiddich days, snatched the owl in midflight. It wasn't really that difficult, the thing was like a snitch, only slightly bigger.

Owl secured in his arms, Auror Potter looked at the man who was dusting himself while cursing under his breath, giving Pig an evil stare. "Are you alright, sir?" He asked in broken Japanese.

"Never been better." The man said between clenched teeth. For some reason, Harry didn't believe him.

"Huh." He said, and then lifted the black notebook he had picked up from the ground. "I do believe you let this fall. Here, take it." The wizard extended the object, absently noting the name written on the cover. Death Note.

The other snatched it from his hands almost as quickly as he had done with Pig, and threw it hurriedly inside his bag, sneaking a glance over Harry's shoulder.

"Light-kun, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice behind him.

He turned around, and met the eyes of the speaker. They were familiar, where had he seen it before..?

Ah, now Harry remembered. "Hey, I know you. Weren't you the guy who had almost fought to death with Hedwig over a sugar mice a few years back?"

"Hedwig?" Asked 'Light-kun'. He had almost forgotten about him.

"My owl." He answered. "Well, nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry to leave so soon, but duty calls." He secured Pigwidgeon on his arms, as it was trying to attack Light again. "Do give my regards to your caretaker, yes?" He said to the newcomer. "He hasn't called my phone in some time, I miss talking to him. Reminds me of someone." He paused. "Anyway, I'm late. See you later." Said the wizard, leaving in the direction of his apparition point.

When L and Light arrived at the place he had entered, it was empty.

The strange man had disappeared as if by magic.

How… Curious.


End file.
